


Butterfly

by BennettGumball



Series: There's Barely Any Smut In This Fandom [1]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Almost Caught, Balcony Scene, Cheating, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Superheroes, Supersuits, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: Helen knew she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. She knew that her husband was just a few feet away, threatening to come find her at any moment. She knew that anyone could step out and find her partner in crime, best friend and the only woman who ever understand her knuckles deep with her suit hanging around her ankles. But if she was caught, she'd knew she'd like it. She'd knew that she'd stare the witness in the eye and she'd knew that she'd cum harder than before on the Deavor's fingers. But she didn't want to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write smut from hattersarts on Tumblr. I love her art style and something lured me back in this fandom. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Art for reference, done by hattersarts will be in the fic below

[Art](http://hattersarts.tumblr.com/post/183754474575/hevelyn-commission-for-meepit-its-a-real-treat)

* * *

 

It was a butterfly, wait no it was an elk with horns. She tried to focus on it but with the younger woman's fingers moving in and out of her at the speed of light, she couldn't. Her light pale skin looked amazing against the burgundy skin pantsuit that was tailored her perfectly. Looking at the other woman she could barely hold in her moans. But she had to. Her husband was only 20 feet away. 

 

The bar table shook with their moments and she hoped the glass balcony would hold out behind her. Each thrust ended with a thump and a thrust after thrust. Each moment caused her to run towards her edge faster than before. Their empty wine glasses shook, clinking against each other and her vision blurred as her ecstasy increased. Everything that she did push the older woman closer to the edge. 

 

The aroma of her cologne. Peachy along with the distinct scent of aftershave. The smell of it mixing with the city air like a filter of lust directly for her. The fall air with a hint of salt reminding her of a time where she could be free and herself, just like she was now. Just like she was every time she looked into the other woman’s eyes.  

 

The taste of her alcohol as her mouth met her lips. Allowing her to taste the whiskey she was santering around with all evening before they met. Allowing her to relive the buzz she had before it was worked off by a good substitute for cardio. 

 

She gazed into her lover's eyes as they looked over her body, hunger deeply set in her soul. As they preyed over her flesh, wanting to be the only one who’d ever be allowed to see it. As they stalked her figure with jealous when her husband showed her off like a medal.

 

The feel of her around her, the tightness of her hand around her neck, strong enough to make marks and to give her a reminder of this night until the next time they see each other. The softness of the silk and the feel of her partner’s skin as she dug her nails into her shirt under her jacket. 

 

The sound of the party was ramping up, talking and music getting louder and louder. She heard the recognizable chuckle of her husband from the opaque glass door and watched his head thrown back in laughter. She heard the chatter of her lover’s partner skipping around the dancefloor, talking to anybody he could get the attention of. She heard the sound of her fingers pumping in and out of her, speeding up and slowing down, keeping her just enough away from her orgasm.

 

Her eyes hazed shut and she could only focus on the task ahead. Trying not to scream.

 

“You can barely hold on Helen.” The younger woman’s voice husked in her ear, causing the wetness soaked between her legs and she was glad that her super suit was super absorbent. Thank you, Edna. Oh god, don’t think about Edna when you’re cheating on your husband that was only a few feet away. She didn’t remember how she got her but she doubts she’ll regret it in the morning. Her fingers felt too good to regret anything. 

 

Sweat ran down her forehead as she watched a large shadow stumbling through the crowd as she felt the inventor’s fingers speed up. Her thighs shook and she wanted her to squeeze them shut but the hand on her throat tightened and without words, they spread wider. The two digits curled in her, hitting against her spot and she jumped, crying out against the woman’s neck. Her hands shook against her neck, digging into the soft skin. How did she manage to stay so soft? Suddenly, the fingers stopped and Helen whined. 

 

“Why, why’d you stop, I was so so close,” She growled, leaning her head against the woman’s shoulder.

 

“What are you thinking?” Evelyn asked, grinning against her skin. She bit down on the Super’s neck, creating a hickey that most likely wouldn’t last until the morning with her powers. 

 

“Ev,” She whined, canting her hips toward her hand. “Please please just keep, keep going.” 

 

“Answer my question. What are you thinking?” Her voice was stern, threating to walk away if the older woman didn’t start speaking. “I know that you can’t be left here and I know that I don’t want to walk away. Answer my question.” 

 

Her brain was hazing, overcome with lust and the need to be pushed over the edge. All she was thinking was Evelyn. All she was thinking was how good her fingers felt as they pumped in and out of her. All she was thinking was how arousal flushed through her when she saw her at the start of the evening with a half-empty glass of whiskey and a burgundy pinstripe pantsuit with black pumps that arched her foot abnormally. All she was thinking was how her smile managed to light up her life and how her laugh got rid of all the stress her husband caused during the argument just before the party started. All she could think was the way the millionaire slide an hour derve in her mouth and how her eyes blackened when she licked the tips of her fingers. All she could think of was the way their eyes locked when the evening first started and how they never left during the whole night. 

 

“Helen..” Evelyn sang, flicking her finger across the Super’s clit causing her to gasp. “Where’d you go?”

 

“You, I’m, I’m thinking about you. Just you,” She said breathlessly, locking eyes with the younger Deavor. “Just you Ev, only you.” 

 

Evelyn smirked and placed a small kiss on Helen’s collarbone. “Good. Just how I like it.” Without warning, Evelyn pushed her fingers inside as deep as her knuckles would let her and Helen cried out, climax rushing on her with the first thrust. Her body shuttered and she went limp against Evelyn’s body, soaking the woman’s nails as it rushed out of her. Evelyn didn’t stop pumping in, faster and faster which each second. Helen looked deep into her partner’s eyes and just as a loud scream sounded from her, a hand was placed over her mouth, muffling her pleasure. 

 

Her back arched into Evelyn’s chest, chest brushing against hard points sticking out from the open jacket. She heard her lover grunt against her, forcing her fingers as deep as they could go, sliding a third in. The pleasurable stretch causing another orgasm to sneak up from here it was peaking. Evelyn shushed her, placing quiet, gently kissing down her throat. Helen moaned against Evelyn’s palm, staring into her eyes as the inventor gave her a soft smile, egging her on. With one last flick of her clit, Helen came again but this softer and silent, letting her exhausted body drape onto the woman’s. 

 

Evelyn chuckled, giving Helen a kiss on her lips, smiling against them. “You’re beautiful Helen, hope you know that.” 

 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” She chuckled, throat dry from soundness screams and airly moans. They sat in silence, laying against each other and Evelyn slowly pulled her finger out from the Super and broke them to her lips. She smirked as she licked them slowly, watching brown eyes darken again. 

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish. You have a family to go home to,” She said, moving to lay against the cool glass of the balcony. 

 

“Mmm, what family? My children are in their teens and my youngest is with a babysitter. My husband hasn’t noticed that I’ve been missing for over an hour now and he’s probably flirting with someone by now.”

 

“Just like you were fucking someone for said hour. Someone he trusts with his life at that,” She said, smirking. The inventor pulled a flask from out of her pocket, taking a long swig and sighing. “Why do you go home with him? You deserve more.” 

 

“Why do you think I’d go home with you?” Her words sounded ruthless and she didn’t mean it that way but they were already gone. “I have a family.” 

 

“One that you said didn’t need you. Why do you run from me Helen, I know you feel something.” Her words were whispers against the blowing air but Helen heard them like she was shouting into a microphone. “Just like I do.” 

 

She reached out to the other woman, wanting to grab her hand and promise they’d be alright but she knew it wasn’t true. Instead, she took the flask and finished it off with one gulp. 

 

“There’s not enough alcohol in the world to let us have this talk.” After that, they went silent, looking out at the party before them. The lights had dimmed and the music was low again, the once large crowd now small. “Evelyn, I-” 

 

“Save it. I know the routine by now. We fuck, I give you the best sex since we’ve had since the last time because your husband doesn’t touch you. We drink before and afterward then I try to get out whatever feelings due to your advice which is why we started this damn agreement in the first place.” Evelyn scoffed and distanced herself from the Super. “I don’t know why I even try anymore. I don’t know why I lo-fuck you like someone I could be dating. I can’t do it anymore Helen, I can’t.” 

 

“Evelyn, please-” Evelyn placed a finger over her mouth and sniffled, looking away. Tears were welling up in both their eyes but they didn’t look at each other.

 

“Once you’ve got it together, talk to me. Then and only then. I need to go, I have to find Winston. He’s probably drunk off his ass and he’s a lightweight. Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

She knew the dark circles under her eyes were getting more noticeable with each moment. Evelyn’s words had echoed through her head for the past week, distracting her from almost everything she needed to do. She knew the young engineer was right, how could she not? Ever since Supers came back, Bob had drifted. She felt it slowly and knew it was happening but ignored it, wanting to hold onto her family. But truth be told, her family wasn’t as put together as it once was. 

 

Violet was in college, Dash in high school and Jack-Jack was an apprentice to Edna so he surpassed school. Her children were self-sustainable and they barely paid attention to her unless they needed something. She was virtually invisible within her own family and that’s why she was here now.

 

It was a Wednesday night, almost 10:30 and she had made her way over to Evelyn’s penthouse. It was chilly out and it felt like it made it through the ridiculously strong, adaptable material of her supersuit but she knew it wasn’t because of the weather. She was dreading the conversation that was inevitably going to happen. 

 

The older Deavor hadn’t noticed her yet, looking at the younger woman through the window. She was working on something different and it seemed that way every time Helen had stopped by. Something that would improve that life of Supers but in ways that people didn’t expect. Lately, she has created special things for Supers to put on their faces in the cases that their masks came off. It blurred their faces from cameras and disfigured them into faceless amalgamations. Police thought that it was wrong, that people should know but siding with the Supers even with her past, Evelyn defended them. She defended Elastigirl especially, standing up for her at press conferences and meetings with government officials. She had had Helen’s back from day one and what did Helen do? Sleep with her and discard her like she didn’t matter. Well, that time was over now. She needed to make up for her actions. 

 

Knocking on the windows, she watched Evelyn jump and head snap to her, confusion on her face but calming seeing Helen before hardening, walking to the patio door. She unlocked it and stepped back, letting the Super inside. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Evelyn asked, stepping back to her work station.  

 

“I need to talk to you,” Helen said, not certain of her voice. “About the get together a few weeks back.” 

 

“You mean when I fucked you on the patio and you turned me down for the 12th time?” Evelyn said. “I thought we needed to be drunk to have that conversation.” 

 

“We don’t, Evelyn, I want to apologize,” Helen said, placing her mask on the side table and walking up to the woman. She glanced at the Deavor’s food before looking at the woman. “What I said to you, what I’ve been saying to you, you didn’t deserve. Not in the slightest.” 

 

“Good for you to finally notice,” Evelyn said, chuckling dryly. “Is that all?” 

 

“No, Evelyn, it’s not. I shouldn’t have slept with you the way I did and ignore you every time you tried to do more, pushing it on the excuse of Bob and my family.” Helen sighed, looking down. “I’m sorry Evelyn, I truly am.” 

 

“So?” Evelyn said, looking up at her. “What am I supposed to do about that? Am I supposed to forgive you for rejecting me over at least 5 months and being in denial about your feelings for me? Because even if you know that you wouldn’t be fucking me if you didn’t feel something for me.” 

 

Helen flinched at the harsh words but she knew they were true. “You’re right, Evelyn, of course, you are. You’ve been my voice of reason for so long, I don’t remember who was before you. You’ve done so much for me, been there for me and Elastigirl for so so long and I’ve just ignored everything my hearts been telling me about you.” 

 

Evelyn continued to her office, not letting Helen’s words get to her. She was done with this, done with the lies. She knew if Helen wanted her, she could have had her already. She knew that they both did.

 

“Evelyn please, please don’t walk away from me, please,” She said, reaching out and grabbing the engineer’s arm. She moved in front of her, trying to hold her face but Evelyn looked away. “Please.” 

 

“You didn’t listen to me all the times I begged, why should I care about a single thing you say?” Evelyn was tearing up, ignoring the drops rolling down her cheeks. 

 

“Because you love me.” Helen knew it was a low blow and it snuck in when Evelyn stared at her in shock. “I may not have heard you say it in a while but I know that you do. You love me enough not to walk away right now and hate me for the rest of your life. You love me enough for me to know that right now, it’s physically painful not to touch me,” Evelyn’s hands twitched and she balled her fists as Helen pulled her closer, allowing light breaths to be felt against her neck. “Not to kiss me when I’m this close.” Helen’s hands went under her half unbuttoned shirt, pulling it from her suit pants, opening it further. She knew she was playing dirty but it was the only thing she could do. “Not to,” Helen moved Eyelyn’s hands to her ass, feeling her fingers squeeze instinctively. “Feel me.” She accented the words with a kiss to the inventor’s weak spot, her collarbone. 

 

Evelyn lunged, slamming Helen against the nearest wall, shaking a painting. The auburn-haired woman gasped in surprise, wrapping her leg around her partner’s waist. Evelyn grinded against her, pushing her leg onto the woman’s crotch. Helen moaned, throwing her head back, exposing her neck. Evelyn had another point of attack, continuing to grind on the Super, pressing her already tight suit against her. She began to roughly kiss her neck, making sure to leave marks for her beloved husband to find. She wanted him to know that his wife was no longer his, that Helen belonged to her. She had been hers for months. 

 

“Ev, Evelyn please, please,” Helen began to beg, she needed more. It felt like her suit was sticking to her more than usual, her body temperature through the roof. “I need, I need you to..”

 

“Let’s make one thing clear about tonight,” Evelyn all but growled, looking up at her. Lust was heavy in her eyes, mixed with rage and something Helen couldn’t focus on. “I don’t care about what you need, this is about me. You came here for me so this is for me. You do whatever I say or leave, understand?” 

 

Through her lust-filled haze, Helen could barely make out her words but nodded along. She’d be whatever Evelyn wanted tonight, she owed that to her. 

 

“Good.” She said, pulling her away from the wall. Her lips went back to her neck as she stumbled her way to her bedroom. Helen had never been to Evelyn’s penthouse before so she was curious to look around but not now. Right not the only thing she cared about was Evelyn under her and how warm her body felt. Suddenly her back met bed and Evelyn crawled over her, looking at her with a predatory gaze. 

 

“Evelyn, I” She started but was shushed. 

 

“Don’t talk. Don’t speak or you’ll say something to ruin this and I really just want to fuck you right now. No words until we’re done,” She said and Helen nodded. She then felt Evelyn’s hands under her, lifting and pressing her against Evelyn’s front. She felt the zipper of her suit come down and soon it was off, joining Evelyn’s shoes on the floor. The inventor sat up, taking her shirt off and unbuttoning her pants, Helen joining in. Neither of them commented on their eagerness just throwing the pants to the ground. Helen wrapped her legs around Evelyn’s waist, pulling her closer once more, feeling her heat radiating off her body. She let her hand graze across the younger woman’s jawline, causing her to shudder and saw her eyes tear up.  Evelyn closed them, leaning down and kissing Helen roughly. 

 

They barely parted their lips but Evelyn gasped out. “Don’t try that. This is not a night for feelings, it’s a night like any other we’ve had. You’re here to be fucked and that’s all.” 

 

“Then fuck me and stop stalling,” Helen growled back and Evelyn turned her over, slamming her against the bed. She brought her ass up and began to push two fingers in causing Helen to cry out and clutch the sheets. Everything smells like her, overloading her senses along with the fingers thrusting into her. Evelyn’s hands were everywhere, groping and pulling at her nipples. Two now three fingers reaching her spot, causing her to squeal and moan loudly, sounds echoing throughout her room. 

 

“You come here, cry to me, apologizing,” Evelyn groaned into her ear causing Helen to look back at her. Her hair was sticking to her face and she could barely understand what Evelyn was saying with the rampant pleasure shooting through her body. “You then seduce me into fucking you like you always to, manipulating me into bed knowing I could never deny you. Then you get upset when I want to take my time with you.” Her fingers sped up and she could feel her wrist locking up but didn’t stop, going as fast as she could. 

 

“Fuck! Ev...Evelyn!” Helen shouted, feeling herself peaking. She was so close all she needed was for her to touch her clit and she’d let go but Evelyn was avoiding it on purpose. “Please, please, please, I'm I'm so close, please.” 

 

“What did I say before,” Evelyn chided, pulling her fingers out. “This is for me, I get to do what I want to you.” 

 

“What do you what to do to me? Please, please just do it,” Helen begged. 

 

Evelyn pulled away and grabbed her arms, flipping them so Helen was straddling her. She laid against the Deavor’s chest, limply taking her hand and was surprised when Evelyn didn’t pull away.

 

“I want you to ride my fingers until you come,” Evelyn whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. “I want you to tell me everything you’ve thought about me without holding yourself back like you did earlier.” She stayed quiet, letting Helen catch her breath before the woman sat up, resting her hands against her bare chest. Evelyn’s hands went to her hips, running her hands over her unmarked skin, her powers making it impossible for her to scar or wrinkle. Evelyn would always be jealous of that. She let one of her hands fall between her legs and Helen moaned lightly as three fingers entered her. 

 

The Super’s hips started moving, rolling forward and back, letting Evelyn enter deeper. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering as Evelyn let her thumb graze over her clit. She picked up her pace, starting to lift her body and drop back down on her lover’s fingers. Her face twitched at the immense ecstasy and her mouth opened in a silent scream when Evelyn pressed down against the tightly wound bundle. 

 

Evelyn sat up, pressing her chest against Helen’s. Their chests rubbed together and she had to make the effort not to pinch and pull at the Super’s breasts. Instead, she let her hand drop, instantly feeling built up wetness from her, dipping in with one finger. She let out a tight breath, leaning her head against Helen’s collar. 

 

“Evelyn, Evelyn I love everything about you,” Helen began, riding faster. “I..oh god, I love how de-determined you get when you work….fuck me….work and how you continue doing what you love no matter what anyone, anyone says or thinks of you. It makes…..it makes me feel so so proud.” Evelyn let out a soft whine with Helen’s words, urging the older woman on. “I love that you defend your brot...brother and correct him whenhedoessomethingwrong, Evelyn I’m so close!” 

 

“Just...just a little more,” Evelyn moaned, inserting another finger deeper inside herself. “Keep going.” 

 

“I love you, Evelyn, I love everything, just everything. There’s nothing about you that I…..I’m, I’m gonna come Evelyn, Evelyn!” Helen exclaimed, voice clouded by lust and relief. Evelyn was following behind her, coming just after her, leaving them both in a pile of sweat and arousal. 

 

Helen slumped against Evelyn’s chest like before, pecking light kisses on her chest in the slight valley. She could feel the bruises Evelyn gave her earlier start to come in, darkening her neck and chest, causing her to be more flushed than before. This night would stick with her for a while, she knew and she hoped Evelyn would too. She was afraid to speak, afraid of what would happen once she snapped Evelyn from her post-coitus trance. She just wanted to lay there forever and a day with the woman who now owned her heart along with her body. She didn’t care about the consequences. 

 

“I don’t want to ask this,” The older Deavor started and sighed, wrapping her arms around Helen’s back. “But did you mean anything you said tonight?” 

 

“I meant all of it,” Helen countered, looking up at her. Brown eyes met blue with sincerity. “I do love you, Evelyn, I truly mean that. I just couldn’t admit that earlier on because I was scared. Scared of Bob, scared of losing my husband, my family but I came to realize that I already did. My kids don’t need me anymore, Bob’s sneaking out, staying away for days, no one even noticed I left. You’ve been the only person to pay attention to me for months now, maybe longer and I pushed you aside and kept you away like a dirty secret. You’re not that to me, you’re so much more.”

 

“Much more than what? A fuck buddy who fell in love?” Evelyn dryly chuckled. She watched Helen trace her tattoo with her fingers as she spoke.

 

“Yes more than that and if you let me ...I want to make that official,” Helen said, pressing her head flat, hiding her eyes. 

 

“With the way we are, neither of us are ready for that,” The inventor said and Helen nodded. 

 

“I know, I just wanted to put it out there.” 

 

“Ok,” The younger woman responded. “Eventually ok?”

 

“Eventually,” The Super sighed, satisfied. “As long as I can have you.” 

 

“You already have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this fic but not the end of my Hevelyn smut fest that I want to do
> 
> Put requests for anything you want to see in this fandom that you haven't yet


End file.
